Tools which effect the desired working by rotating a work-piece tool element are widely used. Such tools include socket wrenches, screw drivers, drills, and the like. In many instances it is desired or necessary that the work piece be contacted in a location where space limitations and/or operating conditions render it difficult or even impossible for a conventional tool having a straight configuration to reach. For such latter cases, it has been suggested to employ a jointed tool having an intermediate connection between the upper driving portion and the lower work-piece contacting portion which is provided by a conventional interlocked "U-joint" universal joint. Such tools while suitable for some applications have not proved to be totally satisfactory in being limited, due to the nature of "U-joint" universal joints, to cases wherein the offset angle of the upper portion to the axes of the lower portion is less than about 26 degrees and wherein manual power only is to be applied to rotate the tool.
Accordingly, a search has continued in the art for a simple, versatile tool adapted to be utilized at offset angles greater than conventional jointed tools and further adapted to be efficiently employed with non-manual power equipment.